


Знаешь, Санада...

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Sengoku Jidai | Sengoku Period RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Lost Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Talking To Dead People, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: В наставлении говорится: проверяй чувство пять лет. Знаешь, Санада, я проверил. Четырежды по пять и ещё один.
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura (in past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Знаешь, Санада...

**Author's Note:**

> Персоналии:  
> [Санада Юкимура](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%AE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0), [Датэ Масамунэ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8D_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BD%D1%8D)

_  
Видятся раз в год  
Разлучённые звёзды.  
О, как же часто!_

_Четвёртый день пятой луны тринадцатого года Канъэй._

В наставлении говорится: проверяй чувство пять лет. Знаешь, Санада, я проверил.  
Четырежды по пять и ещё один. Наверное, неправильно было тревожить твой дух моими мыслями все эти годы, но скоро мы встретимся где-то в ином месте и, может, cойдёмся в поединке. Мне жаль, что не успели стать кем-то друг другу под солнцем. 

У меня было множество врагов и любовников. Почти уверен, ты был бы лучшим среди тех и других: пусть встретились на краткий миг, но не забыть тебя. 

И хоть лица твоего не помню — уверен, портреты врут. То пламя, рвущееся из глаз и движений, не по силам передать никому. Или обмануло меня неверное зрение в день того сражения, или же память подводит? 

Интересно, запомнил ли ты меня?

Иронично, что твоя последняя битва стала последней и для меня, будто боги забрали истинного противника — и сражаться стало словно бы не с кем. Конечно, это дало необходимое время, и Сэндай процветает теперь. 

Твои в порядке, но ты и сам, наверно, знаешь.

Подожди ещё немного, моё неслучившееся. Четырежды по пять дней подожди, кажется, большего тело не позволит мне. Осталось закончить все дела, и я приду. Ты же дождёшься, Санада Нобусигэ?


End file.
